


I Thought of Angels

by SerenitySpiral



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, My first fic, One Shot, Smut, The Youngblood Chronicles - Freeform, demon!patrick, hookplay?, patrick stump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySpiral/pseuds/SerenitySpiral
Summary: So I woke up yesterday morning with this floating around in my head and had to write it down, I know it’s probably not very good but it’s the first time i actually finish writing down a thing so I hope you enjoy it.





	I Thought of Angels

 

She wakes up in the wee hours of the morning, but remembers it’s her day off and goes back to sleep when she notices the eyes. Faint golden yellow glowing eyes at the foot of her bed, she freezes, not breaking the gaze with the now smiling eyes.  
“P-Patrick?” she whispered. He said nothing as he snaked his hook up her leg, sending chills up her spine, his other hand palming himself through his jeans, eyes grow dark with lust “I need you,’ he growled back ‘I’ve missed you.’ Kicking his shoes off as he crawls up her, pulling the covers off as he goes, kissing her hungrily as he reaches her mouth.  
Her hands find his hair and pulls him closer, needy moans escape from both. She can feel him straining against his jeans as he grinds into her, she moves a hand down to undo his belt and zipper.  
A low moan spills from him as she starts to work his already hard cock, his hips buck at her touch, “Oh god how I’ve missed this” he moans in the crook of her neck, biting at the sensitive skin there leaving marks. He pulls back to take off his jeans and shorts, shirt is shredded off by the hook. She pulls her shirt off as she smiles at him and starts to take off her pants, but he stops her, kissing her again as his fingers and hook slide into the waistband, “Be still love, I don’t want to hurt you.” he said against her mouth as he starts to pull her pants off, the cold metal of the hook leaving goosebumps in its wake and a trail of fire from his fingers.  
“You are such a gorgeous creature,” he muses, bending down to kiss her feet. Breathy moans and whimpers leave from her mouth as he trails kisses up her legs and nips at her thighs. “So sweet and delicious.” he smiled after he parts her legs and licks up her slick folds.  
“Oh god, Patrick!” she says in a shaky breath, head thrown back and hands in his hair again. She wants him to stay there forever, buried between her thighs, using that blasphemous mouth on her, his fingers deep inside and looking up at her with those liquid gold eyes of his as he sends her over the edge.  
She rides it out, his fingers still in her as he shifts and kisses up her body. She feels him again, throbbing and leaking against her inner thigh, taking him in hand and spreading the precum down the shaft pulling a deep growl from him. ”Fuck” he moaned out as he removed his fingers from her, and she puts them in her mouth and sucks. She guided him to her entrance as he takes his fingers from her mouth, replacing them with his mouth as he pushes inside her, slow and restrained, he wants this to last as long as it can.  
She can taste herself on his lips and it’s intoxicating, his tongue is a force to be reckoned with taking control as it enters her mouth. Her hand in his hair pulling whimpers from him as he starts to thrust into her. Moans and little “i love yous” come from him as he kisses at her neck, nips leaving more marks. She wraps her legs around his waist making him go deeper, faster. His hands at her hips to keep her there, hook turned as to not stab her as he watches her writhe under him, eyes closed and hands grabbing at him. Lists of adoration ghost from her lips as they climb. He can feel her about brake, he leans in kissing roughly “Fall for me, angel” She does and all she can do is say his name, like a chant. A devilish smile comes to his lips as he relishes in the sound of his name falling from hers, his head falls forward and he releases, curses come from his mouth as he does.  
He sleepy kisses her as they lay there, bodies entangled. “I have missed this, missed you.” pulling her closer, kissing her with such passion. “I’ve missed you too” she smiles kissing him back. They fall asleep in each other’s arms. A demon and his angel.


End file.
